


Resisting

by radkoko



Series: The Prince and the Stable Master [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Class Differences, Developing Relationship, Flirting, Horses, M/M, Sexual Harassment, Sexual Tension, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-08 21:56:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13467369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radkoko/pseuds/radkoko
Summary: Iruka is the stable hand for the royal family, and while he loves taking care of the horses, he's not always so fond of the Prince that wants to distract him from his tasks.





	1. Resisting Flirtation

**Author's Note:**

> And so now my new epic begins.

His hand slid slowly down the dapple gray mare. She was called Ghost, quite fitting if you asked Iruka, but he couldn’t take credit for it. It was his job to prepare her to be ridden by her owner whenever they wished. Although other than his own horse, he’d have to say that Ghost was one of his favorites to be around. The unfortunate part was that her owner was someone he wished he could avoid.

The prince of their kingdom was Ghost’s rider, a man only a few years Iruka’s senior, although often acted like he was twelve. Surely it had to do with the fact that he was a prince, but that man was a cheeky brat. Few people outside the palace knew of the unfortunate family dynamics of the prince and king, but as the stable master for the royal family Iruka heard about them whether he wanted to or not.

After the queen died when the prince was ten, the king and prince’s relationship became strained and it had only gotten worse in the recent year as the king often fell ill. The prince had started taking on the duties of his father, yet still felt marginalized as ‘just the prince’, becoming a silent partner in the kingdom’s affairs.

A hand grazed his behind and gave it a squeeze. The feeling broke Iruka from his thoughts, and before he could gain his composure he felt the hand slide up his waist to pull him away from the horse.

Well... there was one more reason that Iruka was not too fond of Ghost’s owner.

He was pulled up against the prince’s body, held there by the waist and only inches between their faces. “Is she ready?” the prince asked as his fingers rubbed against Iruka’s hip.

Iruka pushed himself away from the man trying to go back to his work, “Please wait outside, sir. I will have her ready for your ride in just a moment.”

Before he could go back to servicing the horse the prince gave him a pitiful frown, “Why do you insist upon calling me sir? I’ve asked you to call me by my name.”

Shaking his head Iruka went back to tending to Ghost before responding, “Sir, you seem to have a hard time remembering that would be improper.”

“Iruka, please…” he begged, “I like how my name sounds when you say it… I could listen to you say it over and over again.”

Iruka felt his face redden at the insinuation. He was ready to say anything if he could get the prince to just leave. “If I say it will you wait outside until I’m finished?” Iruka conceded, glancing back to see the prince nod. He tried not to sigh when he saw the pleased grin that grew on his face.

“…Kakashi,” It was barely above a whisper, but the prince still stood close enough that Iruka knew he’d be able to hear it.

Kakashi walked up to Iruka’s side and tucked a stray hair behind his ear, “That wasn’t so bad was it Iruka?” Kakashi whispered. Iruka shivered as he felt the warm breath on his ear. He felt a kiss on his cheek, and listened to Kakashi walk out of the barn.

With a sigh Iruka laid his head against Ghost’s side. Ghost whinnied at him, and nudged him with her nose, “I know… I know. I allow him to get away with it.”

Iruka gave her one last comb through before pulling down Kakashi’s saddle to settle on her back. Ghost had always been a gentle horse with him, never giving him trouble as he cinched up the saddle tight. A shake of her mane when Iruka brought the bridle to her mouth was her only rebellion before the reins got settled in place. Iruka checked her over for both the safety of her and her rider before leading her outside by the reins.

“Sir, she’s ready for your ride,” Iruka presented Kakashi with the reins for his horse.

Kakashi took them from his hand and rubbed a hand down Ghost’s neck. “Thank you, Iruka.”

Iruka looked up at Kakashi, seeing the genuine smile on his face that reached all the way to his eyes. These moments were when they connected the most, when Kakashi wasn’t harassing him, but held himself like the Prince that he was.

Iruka watched Kakashi mount his horse and trot off before going back to his daily chores.

 

* * *

  
Iruka stood outside watching the horses race through the pasture. There were too many horses for him to ride everyday, but they needed some freedom to roam so he brought a few out to the fenced-off field when he could to let them run.

As he watched them, Iruka leaned on the fence remembering when he’d first met Kakashi.

_“Iruka, this is Ghost. We’ll start you learning how to take care of the horses with her,” Hiruzen said, petting the gray mare. She seemed just barely full grown, still smaller than most of the horses nearby._

_“I know how to take care of the horses,” Iruka protested._

_Hiruzen laughed at him and ruffled Iruka’s hair. “You must remember these horses are the ones that the royal family and their guard ride, you must take better care of them than the horses in the general stable.”_

_Iruka frowned, but listened to Hiruzen anyway, excited for his growing responsibility._

_When they were almost done a boy came into the stable. Iruka watched him out of the corner of his eye. He seemed a few years older than Iruka, and had strange silver hair sticking up in all directions._

_“Are you finished?” the boy acted like he was in hurry to go somewhere. Iruka had never seen him around the castle, not that he’d spend much time out of the stable that housed the working horses or the servant’s mess hall._

_“What does it matter to you?” Iruka asked._

_“I want to ride her.”_

_“Why would I let you ride someone else’s horse?” Iruka continued preparing the horse, not giving the boy much of his attention._

_“Sir Hatake?” Hiruzen said appearing around the horse with a large saddle._

_“Hatake?” Iruka mimicked, he turned towards the boy and looked at him closer. Sure he’d never really paid attention to the royal family, but he had seen them pass by on occasion. He did resemble the far away figure that was the young prince._

_“You may call me Kakashi,” he said focusing on Iruka, practically ignoring Hiruzen. “Seeing as I am the prince and the owner of the horse, I do hope you’ll let me ride her when you are finished.”_

_“Of course, sir,” Iruka replied immediately bowing to him hoping to not lose his promotion before he got a chance to earn it._

_“It’s Kakashi, not sir, at least not to you.” Kakashi tucked a strand of Iruka’s hair behind his ear before turning away and walking outside to wait._

_“Iruka…” Hiruzen started._

_“I’m sorry I didn’t know.”_

_“It’s fine, just finish getting Ghost ready.”_

Iruka laughed at his memory, tucking his hair behind his ear mimicking the gesture that Kakashi seemed fond of. Kakashi hadn’t really changed much since then, he was just more bold around Iruka.

At the time Iruka had been about 16, and he was lucky he hadn’t said anything worse. He’d always been a bit of a brat himself after his parents died, but it was thanks to Hiruzen that he became a better man. Hiruzen had passed on this job to him when he left and Iruka couldn’t imagine his life any differently.

 

* * *

 

With a hoof between his legs, Iruka worked at cleaning out the muck that had accumulated around the horseshoe. Just as he was about to let go Romeo huffed and pulled his leg back to stomp it on the floor.

“Sir, you know that Romeo does not like you.” Iruka knew without looking at their guest why the white stallion had started acting up.

Romeo had never been fond of Kakashi’s presence in the barn, although Iruka had never learned why. When the Hiruzen had still been here, he’d told Iruka about all of the horse’s likes and dislikes, including people, and had told him Romeo and Kakashi’s relationship was complicated.

The stallion was the main horse of the king, and had somewhere along the line grown to dislike the prince’s presence, particularly in the barn. He was fine outside, but Iruka wondered if it was something territorial when they were inside.

He heard the over-emphasized sigh and the shuffled footsteps as Kakashi left them, allowing Iruka to continue. Once they were alone again, Iruka grabbed the last hoof to clean it out with no further problems.

Iruka finished up, putting Romeo back into his stall with a gentle rub down his side. After grabbing a rag to clean his hands, Iruka walked outside to where Kakashi was leaning against the barn waiting for him.

"Is there something I can help you with, sir?" Iruka asked as he cleaned his hands of the mud.

“Seeing as it is such a nice day, I was hoping to ask you out on a ride,” Kakashi gave the answer as if they were just two friends that could do anything they wanted.

“We have already talked about this and yet you still seem to have trouble with your understanding of what is proper.” This had been a constant argument between them, and Iruka still didn’t understand why Kakashi pushed so hard. Maybe it was the fact that Iruka pushed back at almost every corner. It wasn’t exactly common to say no to a prince.

Kakashi pushed himself off the wall and stood up tall, shoulders back, in the way he must have been taught at a young age. With his hands behind his back, Kakashi gave Iruka a bow as if addressing the royal court, “I humbly request that the stable master goes out on a ride with me to keep both the king and prince’s horse in fit condition for the time when the king will be well enough to ride his own horse once again.”

When Kakashi stood back up he had a sly grin across his face knowing that his request was not one Iruka could or would refuse.

“Of course, sir,” Iruka replied with a nod and a particular emphasis on the word ‘sir’ to give Kakashi a little payback for the proper request.

Iruka turned back towards the barn to prepare their horses to ride.

He started with Ghost, who wouldn’t mind being saddled up for a little longer, and set Romeo up second. While Romeo was not fond of Kakashi he was a good horse and behaved himself particularly around Ghost which made it so that rides were not a complete nightmare with them both.

Iruka handed off the reins of the grey mare before pulling Romeo away from them. He gave the stallion a soothing pet before hoisting himself on top of the huge horse. In his time at the castle, even before becoming the stable master, he’d only seen three other people ride Romeo, and not one of them could get on the massive animal without assistance like he could. It may have been self indulgent, but Iruka took pride in knowing that he was the only one able to do such a thing.

He felt eyes on him and turned his head to see Kakashi watching him with an intense stare. It was a bit strong for him to know how to respond so he turned away with a rhetorical “Ready?” and started on his way.

They rode off taking their steeds at a gallop through the pasture and towards the surrounding forest. Iruka knew that Kakashi stuck to the paths, but Iruka wasn’t one to do that. Turning Romeo, Iruka took off down the less traveled areas of the forest, winding through the trees without sticking to any roads. It was nice to feel free of the confinement of the paths. The forest was unique with every turn and it held no people to watch or judge him as he rode.

When he realized how far he was outpacing Kakashi, Iruka slowed Romeo down to a trot waiting for the prince to catch up.

“You seem to be enjoying the ride, Iruka.”

His cheeks were quick to redden from the teasing, making Iruka feel a little overheated combined with the exercise. Kakashi on the other hand seemed far too pleased with himself for getting Iruka to agree to go out on a ride.

“I have to say it’s more Romeo than myself. He hasn’t been out of the pasture for a ride in quite a while. He’s not too fond of being confined,” Iruka explained, pushing the blame to the horse that couldn’t argue back.

“He’s not the only free spirit,” Kakashi said with a look like he found Iruka a complete amazement.

Iruka didn’t want to acknowledge Kakashi’s questionable statement, choosing to instead turn back towards the barn. Without a word he started back letting Kakashi trail behind him. When the stables came into sight he could feel Romeo racing back to their home, and he let the horse take charge. Once they made it he watched Ghost sprint towards them from Romeo’s back.

When they stood side by side, Iruka started to dismount Romeo, but before he could get to the ground Romeo started fussing and thrashing around. With his foot still in the stirrup, Iruka had to grapple the saddle to avoid getting thrown to the ground.

After a few attempts, Iruka was able to unhook his foot, but Romeo’s quick movements didn’t leave him a clear path to safety. With one strong buck, Iruka lost his grip of the saddle and got tossed aside. He held his arms to his head, bracing for a rough hit against the ground. Colliding with something soft was not what Iruka had expected. He pulled away his hands to find that he was caught by Kakashi who was now lying under him.

“Kakashi!” Iruka cried, getting off of the prince to check him over for injuries. Unable to find any, Iruka tried to figure out why the prince still laid motionless on the ground.

“Sir?” he questioned, smoothing out the wild grey hair from the blank face, “Are you alright?”

In a whispered voice Kakashi responded, “My injuries would be completely healed if there were a kiss as a thank you.” His eyes were still sealed shut, while his lips puckered up for a kiss.

Iruka let out a sigh of relief letting his head fall against Kakashi’s chest.

“You are a fool,” he mumbled. He lifted his head and gave a conceding kiss to Kakashi’s forehead. “Thank you. Just next time, please remember that your life is far more valuable than mine.”

Kakashi sat up and shook his head, “I do not agree with that statement, Iruka.” Kakashi’s hand came up to Iruka’s face, pushing away the stray hairs. Iruka looked away from the stare. Iruka could feel as Kakashi’s finger slid down the side of his face and rested the palm of his hand on his cheek. Kakashi thumbed at the flushed skin, only making Iruka’s face heat up further.

When Iruka got the will to look back at Kakashi he was greeted by an intense stare that pulled him in. He put his own hand on top of Kakashi’s, turning his eyes down since he knew he couldn’t respond to the look he was receiving.

A loud neigh startled Iruka. He jumped up with the realization that he’d been neglecting his job. Before he ran off, Iruka gave a quick bow to Kakashi with the obvious explanation, “Sorry sir, I must tend to the horses.”

Ghost hadn’t gone far. She had trotted off to the edge of the barn when Romeo had his fit, but she knew well to not run off. Iruka tied her off to a post before running around to find Romeo.

He looked around to see the blinding white stallion pacing around the far end of the pasture. Iruka took off towards the horse, slowing down when he got closer to avoid spooking him further.

With an upset neigh, Romeo stomped his hooves before allowing Iruka to come near him. Iruka stepped within range and grabbed the reins. He pulled Romeo down to stare him in the face and give a stern warning, “Do not do that again.”

The horse shook out his mane and gave Iruka a pathetic neigh as a sort of apology. “Good to know,” Iruka responded before loosening his grip on the reins and petting his neck.

It took a few minutes until he saw the tension leave the horse. With the stallion in a better mood, Iruka started walking him back to the barn.

He unsaddled both horses, before focusing his attention on Romeo, knowing a nice brushing would make the horse happy.

After settling both horses into their stables Iruka turned around, stopping just before running into a guard that was standing in his way.

“Hello,” Iruka offered up the greeting, although he was bothered by the unannounced presence.

As he waited for a response he looked the man over noticing the rotated square symbol that marked him as one of the Hatate royal family’s guard. The captain, if he recognized the ranking at his neck correctly.

When he received no response other than the guard’s tightening glare Iruka had to stop himself from kicking the man out of his barn.

“Is there anything I can assist you with?” he asked while trying to keep his voice level.

“It would be wise for you to steer clear of the prince. You should not be close with him,” the man finally spoke.

Iruka grit his teeth to avoid responding inappropriately. “I do not consider myself close with the prince.”

The man did not respond to Iruka’s statement, but continued to stare him down.

“Fine,” Iruka sighed, “I will ensure our discussions are kept professional.” It would be a false promise since Kakashi had always been the one to degrade their conversations, but it seemed to be what the guard wanted to hear.

With a curt nod the man left Iruka to his own thoughts.


	2. Too Close

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter will tiptoe pretty close to non-con, but I hope nobody feels like it crosses the line.

Following the incident with Romeo, Kakashi had started to become more bold with his harassment. He spent more time in the stables than anyone else, and surely more time than he had to spare.

The feeling of being watched by Kakashi with such fervor made Iruka feel like a piece of meat being dangled in front of a dog. The only positive to this was that at least Kakashi was content with watching, which allowed Iruka to continue his work.

“Sir, can you please stop?” While Iruka might have phrased it like a question, it was more of a demand than a request.

“Stop what? I’m not doing anything,” Kakashi said continuing to watch Iruka from the uncomfortable wooden chair in the corner of the barn.

Iruka’s jaw was starting to hurt from how tight he clenched it. He had to avoid yelling at the prince.

“Please stop coming here to watch me, it’s distracting me from my work.” Iruka knew Kakashi might take this in a far more suggestive way, but it was also something that would encourage Kakashi to leave, solving his immediate issue.

As Iruka walked down the aisle pouring fresh water for all the stalls he felt an arm wrap around his waist and a warm body softly pressed against his back.

“Distracting, really?” The whisper in his ear sent a shiver down Iruka’s spine, but he was determined to not show Kakashi how it affected him

“Yes! I have duties to fulfill as do you.” It came out as more of a yell, but his fit caught Kakashi off guard as the immediate response was to loosen the grip around him.

“Duties may fill our days, but I could easily give you something to fill your night,” Kakashi suggested in his ear before letting go of him and exiting the barn.

Iruka shuddered out a breath, grabbing onto the nearest post to steady himself; His knees shaking, ready to drop him to the ground.

That was the moment Iruka knew he was in trouble.

 

* * *

 

“Will you join me in my room tonight?”

“What?” Iruka heard the words, but didn’t quite comprehend what Kakashi had said to him.

“Iruka, look at me,” Kakashi said as he pulled Iruka’s hand away from the gelding that he was grooming. Iruka faced Kakashi, certain that he looked as dazed as he felt. “I want you to come to my bedchamber so that we can become... closer.”

The thought of what Kakashi was suggesting was almost too much for Iruka to handle. He could feel the blush up to his ears, but somehow had to convince Kakashi that he wasn’t interested.

“No.”

“Iruka, I love you,” Kakashi pleaded with him. Iruka eyes were wide as he studied Kakashi’s resolve. The look in the prince’s eyes said that Kakashi believed what he said. That, or he was a very good actor.

Iruka knew he’d have to go for a tough hit if he was going to get Kakashi to back off now.

“I will not, as I do not love you.” Iruka knew he was trying to persuade to himself. He only hoped he sounded half as convincing as Kakashi.

When the silence settled between them Iruka tried to pull his hand back from Kakashi, barely moving it an inch before it sprung back to where Kakashi held it.

“Why do I not believe that Iruka…” Iruka cursed to himself mentally. “What is it that I have to prove for you to understand I love you?” Kakashi was less begging and more bartering by this point.

“Nothing. Proving it will not get me to change my mind, sir. I will not be coming to your room tonight or any night of my own free will.” Iruka yanked his hand away, using enough force to get out of Kakashi’s grip. He turned back to his grooming, and pretended to ignore Kakashi’s presence.

He could feel Kakashi’s continued stare, which only made him focus harder on his hand gliding down the gelding’s side to groom him. It wasn’t until he heard the footsteps of Kakashi leaving that Iruka let himself breathe out the sigh of relief.

Kakashi’s advances has always seemed by like playful banter by a bratty prince, but this…this was a whole new problem.

He wished he could lie to himself, but Iruka knew there was something in him that cared about Kakashi. Who couldn’t be attracted to the devilish smile and entrancing grey eyes? Yet had he admitted to any feelings, Kakashi would have swept Iruka off his feet and taken to his chambers right then.

Iruka knew he should avoid thinking about it, if he was lucky Kakashi would find someone else to woo, someone more appropriate to love like a nearby duchess. Sure it would hurt a little, but Iruka knew it’d be for the better.

 

* * *

 

“I want you to come to my chambers, tonight!” Kakashi demanded.

He’d been saying the same thing for a week straight, and Iruka was starting to wear down from it. Kakashi had to see that he no longer protested with the matched enthusiasm. “My answer is no and that is that, same as every time you have asked.”

“I am no longer asking, Iruka.” Kakashi said. Iruka turned his head to see Kakashi staring deep into his eyes. It felt like he couldn’t breathe.

Before Iruka could respond to Kakashi, the prince was gone.

“At least it was a short conversation,” Iruka told the horses, as he went back to his chores. He’d found himself talking to them more these days. It was all because of Kakashi, but Iruka couldn’t tell if he was talking to them because he was angry with the prince, or because he missed the more intelligent conversations that they used to have.

“I thought we had discussed your relationship with the prince,” a voice came out of the silence.

“I told him no,” Iruka said, irritation obvious even to his own ears.

The guard looked him up and down, “I don’t see what his fascination is with you, however you need to fix it.”

Iruka was stunned at the abruptness of the guard. The man walked out with no further words, just the expectation that Iruka needed to stop Kakashi, when that’s all he’d been trying to do for the last week.

 

* * *

 

When Iruka awoke, he was surprised to find himself in the middle of the barn. It wasn’t something he’d done in years since he’d first gotten the job as the stable master.

He rubbed his stiff neck trying to get it to cooperate with him after the position he’d been sleeping in. A nap had seemed like a nice idea after the frustration with Kakashi and his guard earlier in the afternoon, but Iruka was starting to regret it. Not only had he not finished his chores, but based on the moon raised high in the sky, Iruka was certain he ruined his sleep for the night. It was sure to be after midnight, which meant he was likely the only person in the castle, besides the guards, that was still awake.

Lighting a lamp to see a little better, Iruka started around the barn picking up the equipment he’d left out.

The owls outside hooted into the night, but it was the sound of footsteps that caught him off guard. Iruka turned the lamp to see who was coming to the barn at such a late hour.

“Kakashi?” Iruka was surprised to see the messy grey hair glinting in the moonlight as the prince stepped into the lantern light.

“Iruka. So you were here.” His voice sounded a little off, like it had lost the lighthearted nature that he always had.

“Sir, what are you doing here at this time of night?” Iruka asked taking a small step forward so that he could see better, but would still be out of arms length.

Kakashi frowned, his features emphasized by the under light. “I told you to come to my room tonight, and came to find you since you were not there.”

“I… I told you that I wouldn’t be there,” Iruka stuttered. He was usually very forthright with Kakashi, but he didn’t like where this conversation was headed.

“I will not take no as an answer this time.” Kakashi darted towards him, taking the lamp and grabbing ahold of Iruka’s wrists with one hand. There was a pull on his joints as Kakashi started to walk towards the castle.

“Stop this!” Iruka demanded trying to break his hands free of Kakashi’s grip. One wrist jostled free, but it only gave Kakashi the ability to grip Iruka’s left wrist even tighter. Iruka tried to dig his heels into the ground, but he wasn’t able to catch anything to help him pull away.

They entered the castle through a side door where no guards stood nearby. Iruka was glad they weren’t here to see this, and while though it gave him nobody to ask for help, he knew he needed to get through to Kakashi on his own.

“Sir!” Iruka called, “Sir…”

While Iruka tried to get Kakashi attention, he started to realize that with each ‘sir’ Kakashi’s grip tightened.

“Kakashi…please stop,” Iruka pleaded in voice half as loud as he’d been calling out.

The prince slowed to a stop without releasing the grip on Iruka’s wrist. It was silent in the hall, though Iruka could hear Kakashi labored breathing. He couldn’t tell if it was from his anger or Iruka fighting him. A shiver went down Iruka’s spine, as he swore someone was watching them, but when he looked around he didn’t see anything. Since Kakashi had yet to meet his eyes, Iruka knew he needed to say something to snap him back to reality.

“I want this to stop.” Iruka realized that he was going to have to choose his words carefully for both Kakashi and their unwanted audience.

“Please let go...” Iruka tried not to beg. With no response from Kakashi, Iruka had to decide whether it was better to anger Kakashi or the guard.

“Sir?”

It was the wrong choice. When the call of ‘sir’ came out of Iruka’s lips, it seemed to set Kakashi on edge. In the blink of an eye Kakashi hoisted Iruka over his shoulder and continued up the stairs towards his quarters.

Iruka wanted to thrash, though feared more for Kakashi’s safety if they got off balance and were to tumble down.

They entered a door and Iruka was tossed on the bed. As he sat up he watched Kakashi locking the door and putting the key into his pants. Iruka could feel his heart racing, but Kakashi had given him something he didn’t have in the hallways, privacy.

“Iruka…” Kakashi sounded calmer than he looked, “Stop calling me sir.”

Iruka scoffed, “You do not understand. I can’t!” Iruka was fed up with getting pushed around by Kakashi, at least now he could tell Kakashi what he thought without having guards telling him what he was allowed to do. He wasn’t going to let this go without a fight. “Kakashi, you are the prince and I am nobody. A stable master whose only contact with you should be handing you the reins to your horse. Most people would be honored for you to say ‘Thank you’ to them, let alone know their name. People are starting to notice the way you act around me.”

“Why would I care about that?”

“You should!” Iruka yelled, standing up to look Kakashi eye to eye. He could feel himself trying to breathe, only able to take in shallow breaths. Kakashi watched him with eyes wide.

Once he got his breath under control Iruka continued, “You are the prince to this kingdom, where one day you will be the king. I know it’s not right to say it, I’m afraid that day is not far off. At your age you should be married with a few children to continue your lineage. Yet here you stand bringing a man to your bed.” Somewhere in his eyes Iruka could see that Kakashi knew all of this, he had just pushed it aside.

“Iruka…” Kakashi tried to calm him by grabbing one of his restless hands. Iruka yanked his hand as if it had been burned by Kakashi’s touch.

“No!” Iruka held his hands up to keep Kakashi a few steps away. “You do not comprehend our positions do you?” It wasn’t a question he expected Kakashi to answer. “Nobody is going to pin you down as a promiscuous prince who was just fooling around with a servant. They will do everything to keep your name clean. Instead it will be me with a target on my back, the lowly stable master who tricked the prince and took advantage of him.”

Iruka was near tears thinking about the situation they were now in. There was no way to win. He sunk back down to the bed, hoping his words stuck.

Kakashi walked toward Iruka, leaning over him. A hand reached for Iruka’s face, barely touching his skin as the tears that began to fall were wiped away.

“Iruka,” Kakashi’s call was enough to get Iruka to look up at him. There was a calm sense to him, not quite what Iruka had expected after everything that had been said. “I know it was foolish the way I said it so carelessly before…I want you to know I love you. I will not let anyone hurt you.” Kakashi leaned closer and closed the distance between them to kiss Iruka on the lips.

For as many kisses as Kakashi had begged for over the years, it was the first that they had shared when so many had fallen to other places, and this was the one Iruka wanted to last.

Iruka felt Kakashi’s hand slide down his arm coming to rest on Iruka’s hand.

“May I continue?” Kakashi asked, hands shaking slightly as he gripped onto Iruka’s.

Unable to voice his feelings, Iruka nodded, giving Kakashi the ability to set the pace.

Feather light kisses were placed to Iruka’s cheek, slowly leading to his neck, as he felt Kakashi untying the knot in the laces on his vest. Once the vest was loose the straps were pushed down his shoulders by strong hands. Wrestling his arms free of the confinement Iruka brought his arms up to wrap around Kakashi’s neck, pulling him back in for another kiss.

While the other kiss had been simple and caring, this one was different, one where their mouths met with need and desire.

They only parted when the need to breath was stronger than their desire. Kakashi started to pull away from Iruka to stand back up, but Iruka kept a tight grasp around his neck pulling himself up as well. He let their bodies meet, not stepping back once they were upright.

“Who’s the distracting one now?” Kakashi breathed into Iruka’s ear. He flushed at the thought of what they were doing, yet couldn’t stop himself from wanting to be closer after their first kiss.

Ignoring Kakashi’s question, Iruka started to divest Kakashi of this clothing to let his actions speak for him. Kakashi returned the favor, stripping Iruka down until they both stood bare.

For a moment they both stood still, staring at each other in the waning light from the fireplace. Without thinking Iruka reached out, letting a hand slide down Kakashi from his shoulder to his navel. The prince was so pale compared to Iruka’s darker complexion. His tanned hands from years of work in the sun were a contrast to Kakashi’s lily-like skin. A hand gripped his waist and pulled Iruka to meet Kakashi’s naked body, letting their half-hard cocks rub against each other.

Iruka laid his forehead on Kakashi’s shoulder before taking in Kakashi’s scent. While Iruka could no longer smell the horses on himself, he’d grown used to the smell of Kakashi whenever the man liked to invade his personal space.

There was a soft kiss against the crook of his neck pulling Iruka back into the moment. He looked at Kakashi, who gave him a lopsided smile and dipped them down to the bed.

Iruka pushed himself towards the center of the bed watching Kakashi crawl towards him, straddling his legs, and leaning over him. A hand slid down his side, leaving a tingle everywhere it touched. When Kakashi’s hand reached Iruka’s hip he felt fingers grip his skin. Kakashi rubbed their erections together causing Iruka to gasp from the unexpected feeling.

Kakashi moaned into his shoulder before he felt a sudden nip at his skin. The teeth were rough against his skin, yet had not broken the surface.

Kakashi’s fingers dragged against Iruka’s skin until they reached Iruka’s face, hand soft against his cheek unlike his own rough hands from years of work. A thumb rubbed against his cheek before exploring Iruka’s lips. The soft sensual touches drew Iruka in as he started to lose focus, parting his lips for the fingers that slipped inside.

Without prompting Iruka started to lick and suck on the fingers that were moving back and forth between his lips. He circled his tongue around the fingers, enjoying the feel on his tongue on the digits. They thrust once more into his mouth before slowly pulling out and leaving his mouth empty.

Iruka was still in a daze until he felt a finger rubbing against his hole. Iruka didn’t know what to think of it, but was trusting Kakashi with all of himself in this moment. He felt the finger start to probe his hole and immediately tensed up, gripping Kakashi’s shoulders tight.

“Relax,” Kakashi tried to soothe him as he pulled the finger away. Iruka let out the breath he was holding and tried to calm down.

The bed shifted as Kakashi got up to grab something from a dressing table and came back. Iruka heard Kakashi unstopper a bottle then leaned back over Iruka. A finger was back at his hole, spreading slick oil around to allow the finger to slip in more easily. Kakashi captured his lips in an attempt to distract him from the feeling, letting his tongue explore every inch of Iruka’s mouth.

Iruka was starting to get used to the feeling inside him, until a second finger started to ease its way inside. It was tight at first, but Kakashi tried to be gentle getting Iruka used to the feeling. When Iruka started to relax he felt Kakashi’s fingers delve deeper into him than before.

The fingers thrust in and out, stretching and opening him up. Iruka moaned into Kakashi’s mouth through their kisses, which set Kakashi off wanting to move faster. Their mouths parted, and Iruka wrapped his arms around Kakashi to bury his face in the crook of Kakashi’s neck. He was trying to silence the the grunt that came involuntary with each thrust. With one deep thrust, Kakashi grazed something that made Iruka cry out. It was a feeling of arousal that he’d never felt before.

Kakashi gave him a quick kiss on the lips before disappearing down his body. A hand wrapped around his erection and started to pump up and down, before a warm, wet mouth engulfed him. The moment of pleasure was an attempt to mask the feeling as another finger entered his body.

The third finger was on the edge of painful, but Iruka forced himself to relax and let Kakashi continue. It was easy to shift his focus to the grey head of hair bobbing up and down on his erection, taking him close to the edge. Kakashi stopped before Iruka could get too close to the edge, pulling his fingers out from inside Iruka as well. Iruka sighed, unsure whether it was from relief or disappointment.

Iruka calmed himself by closing his eyes for a moment. He felt Kakashi moving around until his weight settled in down and lifted Iruka’s legs to be between them. Kakashi’s erection was slick as he felt it rub up against his hole.

Kakashi pulled Iruka’s arms to rest around his neck. “Hold on as tight as you need to,” he whispered into Iruka’s ear.

It was a quiet moment as Iruka felt Kakashi start to ease his member inside of him. The blazing hot erection inched forward, filling Iruka up far more than the fingers had. He waited to feel how much more was to come as Kakashi thrust in the last few inches. They were both breathing hard in a kind of rhythm to get used to the feeling. Iruka released his hold on Kakashi falling back to the mattress. He was wholly focused on Kakashi above him, letting his hand trace it’s way up Kakashi’s jaw, resting there as he thumbed his cheek.

Here in this moment they were one, not as the crowned prince and the stable master; No, they were simply Kakashi and Iruka, two lovers in an embrace.

Kakashi turned his head and kissed Iruka’s palm, then leaned down to claim Iruka's lips.

Iruka responded to the kiss with just as much force. He felt as Kakashi began to pull out of him and thrust back in. When Iruka moaned, Kakashi took it as a sign to continue his slow and shallow thrusting. Each thrust got a little more bold, and a little faster until Iruka could no longer think straight. He gripped the sheets of Kakashi’s bed as the man pounded into him. Kakashi thrust upward catching Iruka in that same wonderful spot that made him squirm.

A hand grabbed onto Iruka's and lead it to his ignored erection, starting to pump it together. Iruka felt close to the edge. With one thrust he felt himself release, his cum splattering both their stomachs. Kakashi continuing to thrust inside Iruka’s tightening hole, until he came inside Iruka, collapsing down on top of him.

They laid there breathing slowing coming back into sync. Kakashi pulled out of Iruka and got up from the bed, Iruka intent on following, but got pushed back before his feet could touch the ground. “Wait there,” Kakashi said, walking around the room stark naked with no shame.

Iruka waited for Kakashi to come back, who appeared with a damp cloth and started wiping him down. He tried to grab it from Kakashi, “Let me.” and instead got his hand smacked away.

“I want to,” Kakashi replied, continuing to clean Iruka up. Iruka laid back covering up his eyes from the embarrassment of Kakashi doing what would normally be considered a servant’s task.

Before Kakashi could finish cleaning them both up, Iruka felt himself drifting off to sleep. He knew it wasn’t a good idea to stay any longer than he already had, but there was no will in him to leave. Kakashi laid down next to him and pulled Iruka close to his chest. With a deep whiff of Kakashi’s scent, Iruka cuddled in closer and let his need for sleep win over the logic that told him to leave.


	3. Going Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little shorter chapter, but the right place to stop in preparation for the final chapter.

Iruka blinked his bleary eyes open. There was no streak of sun yet filtering through the window, and the embers were just barely glowing in the fireplace. He felt his skin stick to Kakashi’s chest below him, from the body heat they shared, as he started to pull away.

Sitting up in the bed, Iruka couldn’t believe that he had let Kakashi win. Looking down at the other man, Iruka knew he wouldn’t want to change anything, yet his self preservation instincts told him he’d made a horrible decision.

When the prince started to shift in the bed Iruka stiffened like a statue. There was nothing new his naked body would hold for Kakashi’s eyes, but if Kakashi was awake Iruka would never be able to leave.

Iruka waited until he heard the soft steady breathing once more. He got off the bed, attempting to make as little commotion as he could. Walking around the bed, Iruka felt around for his clothing and dressed with as much speed as he could manage. He started towards the door before he remember that Kakashi had locked them in. Getting back on the ground he felt around until he found Kakashi’s pants. Reaching inside the pockets Iruka pulled out the iron key that fit into the lock.

With the key in hand Iruka went back for the door. He took a steadying breath before attempting the lock. While he’d managed to get the key into the lock without much of a sound, he could do little for the clinks as he turn it in the socket. Iruka turned the key until he heard the bolt release.

He glanced back at the bed where he could see the prince sleeping soundly before he slipped out the door. As soon as Iruka heard the creak from shutting the door he knew he didn’t have much time to get away unseen by Kakashi.

The hallways were dim from the low candlelight, although Iruka was sure he could manage finding his way back out.

He rushed down the stairs that Kakashi had carried him up, but before his foot could touch the floor Iruka was shoved against the wall.

“Sneaking away before anyone could find out?” A man sneered at him. It was easy to assume that this man was the same guard that had threatened Iruka in the past.

“I simply want to go back to my duties,” Iruka tried to play polite even though he was not getting the same treatment.

“And how is it you deserve to just be let go after defiling the prince?” Iruka was pulled away from the wall and held with his arms behind his back, still unable to look his attacker in the eye. A sharp blade was held to his throat.

“You have one opportunity to tell me why I shouldn’t kill you for trespassing against the prince,” the man’s voice was full of malice as if it didn’t matter what Iruka said.

He stayed silent not sure what to say, knowing that the wrong answer would kill him.

The cold steel began to cut into his neck when he didn’t answer. It was just enough for him to cry in pain, feeling his warm blood trickle from the wound.

“Answer me!” The guard yelled.

“Unhand him.” Iruka hear Kakashi’s powerful voice echo through the hall.

The guard didn’t listen to Kakashi’s order immediately, leaving the blade against Iruka’s neck.

“Did you not hear me, unhand him,” Kakashi said again as he made it down the last few stairs.

“How can I let go of someone who has hurt you, my prince?” the guard tried to reason with Kakashi.

“Why do you assume he has hurt me?” Kakashi questioned back. Iruka could see Kakashi’s eyes narrowing in concern.

“Any man who comes from your chambers has to be assumed a threat.”

“It would be wise of you to listen to me. I am ordering you to let him go. I can testify that he has done nothing to hurt me.”

The guard growled, but did as Kakashi asked.

Kakashi reached for Iruka’s neck to see the damage, but Iruka shook his head and ran off. He could feel himself shaking from the close call with the blade.

Iruka didn’t stop running until he came to his cottage. He pushed himself inside as quickly as he could and bolted the door, hoping it would keep out everyone.

Making his way to a mirror, Iruka surveyed the damage to his neck. He’d already known it wasn’t a vital cut, but it was deep enough that it was still bleeding. He got out a cloth and poured some water on it, to start cleaning out the wound. Once the dried blood was cleaned up he held the cloth to his neck to help it scab up.

Iruka closed his eyes while he waited, trying to stop himself thinking about how close he’d been to death. If the guard had wanted, he could have killed Iruka without even waiting to question him.

He was shocked back to reality went there was a pounding at the door. Not feeling up for company he kept silent, hoping they would go away.

“Iruka!” Kakashi’s voice filtered through the door, “Open up!”

Iruka jumped up and walked towards the door. He unbolted the lock and opened up the door just a sliver before getting pushed aside by Kakashi barreling his way inside.

“Are you alright?” Kakashi asked, blocking Iruka up against the door he’d just closed.

“I'm fine,” Iruka replied avoiding Kakashi’s eyes, “You shouldn’t be here…”

A finger pushed up on Iruka’s chin to let Kakashi see the wound. He leaned in closer to inspect it.

“I’m sorry.” Iruka flinched as he felt Kakashi’s finger glide along the tender flesh.

“Why would you apologize to me?” Iruka asked in a whispered voice. He lowered his chin to finally look Kakashi in the eye.

Kakashi’s eyes were filled with regret, stalling Iruka from feeling anger. “I promised I would not let anyone hurt you, and I failed to keep that promise.”

Iruka stayed silent and looked away from Kakashi. No matter how much he wanted to assure Kakashi that nothing could have been done, there was a part of Iruka that was hurt by how easily the promise had been broken. How did he know that the guard wouldn’t try to kill him next time Iruka was alone?

Kakashi pulled Iruka into his chest, wrapping his arms tight around the man. Their heights were not that different, yet in this moment Iruka felt so small. Gripping Kakashi’s shirt, Iruka lowered his head between them and tried to calm himself down. He was so used to being alone whenever he was upset that just having a comforting hug almost broke him. Iruka was not going to cry in front of Kakashi again.

Thinking about what he had to do scared Iruka. It wasn’t going to be easy, but then again nothing was easy when you’re in love with a prince.

Iruka took in one last breath of Kakashi’s comforting scent before he pushed the man away.

“Wha-“ Kakashi started to ask before Iruka interrupted him.

“No more,” Iruka said wrapping arms around himself.

“Iruka, I don’t understand. No more what?” Kakashi asked thoroughly confused.

“No more of this, no more of you near me, no more us.”

He watched, waiting for Kakashi to react, but the man stared at him with a blank look.

“I cannot do this again, we both know I will never be safe around you.”

Kakashi’s brow knit together and his mouth pushed into a sharp line. Iruka waited to see if he had to push Kakashi further away or the man would take what he’d said and leave.

Hands cupped Iruka’s face, and Kakashi stared at Iruka longingly. Iruka realized he was going to have to push Kakashi over the edge.

Before Iruka could open his mouth to say anything more, Kakashi’s lips were on his. They leaned into the deep melting kiss. Iruka found he couldn’t protest, even if he’d wanted to.

Kakashi pulled away, “You will find me when you are ready,” he said, walking past Iruka and out the door.

Iruka was left alone in the silence with his own mind. Without much thought he bolted the lock on the door and found his way to his bed. Curling up under his covers Iruka tried to not think about anything that had happened and will himself to sleep. It wouldn’t be long before he had to get up to tend to the horses.

 

* * *

 

When Iruka awoke he saw the barest hint of color filtering through his window. He watched it, expecting to see the sun rising, only to be surprised as everything grew dark.

He had slept the entire day, forgoing his job. Iruka had never been the type to ignore the animals. Sickness had never stopped him in the past, and his life in shambles wasn’t going to stop him now.

Iruka picked himself out of bed, trying to ignore his protesting muscles. He was lucky his body was willing to obey him with how much everything hurt.

With a quick wash of his face, Iruka prepared himself and went out to the stables in the dark. It wasn’t the first time he’d been here at night, and he didn’t expect it to be the last. Opening the door, Iruka was greeted with unruly neighs, that settled down as soon as he stepped through the door. He had a lot to do and he wanted to get it done as quick as he could.

Iruka was finishing up for the day, just as the sun was rising. He could feel the eyes watching him again, but was terrified to turn towards them.

He swallowed to wet his dry throat before turning around to greet the guard.

“Hello.” He couldn’t get his voice to be much louder than a whisper.

The guard watched him with some unknown expression as they stayed silently watching each other.

“You are lucky to be alive,” he sneered.

“I..” Iruka had no words for the verbal assault.

“Should he come to you again, do not give such weak protests. I saw how little you tried to leave last time.”

Iruka had to laugh, “Pity you couldn’t stop him either.” He hated that this man thought he looked weak.

The guard’s face contorted with anger, “I know your type, and I am certain you will slip up. Don’t think that he will be able to save you again.” The guard turned on his heels and stalked out of the barn.

Iruka huffed out his anger and grabbed the closest throwable object, hurling it towards the door. The hoof pick made a thud as the it embedded itself into the door frame. He didn’t know what he was supposed to do. Was he expected to deal with this torment for the rest of his life?

Completely focused on the debate raging in his head, Iruka missed the figure walking through the door.

“Nice throw,” Kakashi said, pulling Iruka back from his mind. Iruka took in a breath, waiting and watching Kakashi as he pulled the pick from the wood. He walked towards Iruka holding out the tool for him to take.

“Thank you,” Iruka replied, taking the pick from his hand and putting it back in it’s place.

“What may I help you with today,” Iruka asked keeping his back turned to Kakashi. “Would you like me to set you up for a ride?”

“Hmmm, a ride with you would be enjoyable,” Kakashi replied.

Iruka flushed up to his ears when he caught onto the double meaning of Kakashi’s sly comment.

“Please don’t do that, sir,” Iruka replied.

“Do we have to start that all over again?” Kakashi asked. Iruka could feel him step up to his back, as a hand was placed on his arm.

“We will not be doing any of it all over again,” Iruka stated, making it clear to Kakashi that he meant more than just calling Kakashi ‘sir’.

The hand did not leave his arm, and Iruka did not feel any willpower to shake it off.

“Please look at me, Iruka,” Kakashi requested.

Iruka didn’t move, choosing to stay silent to Kakashi’s request. He felt Kakashi trying to make him turn and yelled out, “Stop!”

He could feel himself shaking in Kakashi’s grasp. The hand on him loosened, though it didn’t move an inch.

“I can’t,” Iruka was almost hysterical at the idea of looking at Kakashi.

“Why Iruka?” Kakashi asked. Iruka could hear the pain in his voice.

“It makes it harder to forget you,” he admitted.

“I don’t want you to forget.”

“I have to…”

Iruka felt Kakashi lean up against his back. One arm wrapped around his waist and the other pushed his ponytail aside.

“I will not give up,” Kakashi whispered, placing a kiss to the nape of his neck.

“Please leave,” Iruka begged.

“Fine,” Kakashi huffed and stomped out of the barn.

Iruka crumpled in on himself. He was never going to be able to forget…Kakashi wouldn’t let him.


	4. Desire versus Survival

The quiet uneventful days turned to a week of no contact from much of anyone. When the servants came to deliver supplies for the horses Iruka learned that the king had taken ill. It had happened far too often in the past few months, and he was beginning to worry for the kingdom. It wasn’t the fear that Kakashi couldn’t be a good king, no he’d step into the role quite easily, but Iruka knew he needed a little more time to become great.

“Kakashi…” Iruka whispered barely realizing that the words had come out of his mouth. It was easy to go from thoughts of the king to the prince. Their night together was still fresh in his mind, and Iruka knew he needed to get that out of his head.

When his attempt to shake away the memories no longer worked, Iruka decided a ride was the one thing that could clear his head.

He went to the stall where his horse Kyuubi was housed. She’d been a gift for him when he became the sable master, but he hadn’t been able to take her out riding for quite a while. Iruka pulled out the chestnut red mare and saddled her up for a ride into the forest.

Hoisting himself up on top of her, Iruka started them out at a slow steady pace letting them both get ready for the uneven terrain before them.

When they started into a trot, Iruka realized this ride had been a bad decision. Not only was he unable to clear his head, no… in fact the memories were starting to be clearer. Everything reminded him of Kakashi. Their ride when Romeo bucked him off, the kiss that Kakashi begged for, and then what happened after they finally kissed.

As he bounced in the saddle, he began to think about Kakashi thrusting into him. The constant and steady pace before they got too close to the edge.

Iruka had to yank back on Kyuubi’s reins to halt her from continuing forward. His breaths were shallow as he tried to will away the erection that was forming. It would be an unpleasant ride back if he couldn’t calm himself down. Looking around Iruka knew he was too far out to walk back.

With one deep breath he turned Kyuubi back towards the barn and set out of home.

As they gained speed Iruka could feel himself stirring back up. While he’d long since learned how to ride to avoid injury, riding with an erection was not so easily done.

By the time the stable came into view, Iruka was starting to have difficulty holding onto the reins. Every breath felt heavy as he fought to hold on tight when Kyuubi sped up to reach the barn.

Once they reached home, Iruka swung his foot around and lowered himself to the ground. He felt his knees start to wobble after he let go of the saddle. Iruka led Kyuubi back to her stall, quickly ridding her of the saddle and tack before he could focus on himself.

He could hear footsteps walking up to the barn, but before anyone came in Iruka’s mind filled in the blank for him, ‘Kakashi?’

Iruka felt his erection throb, and his mind was bombarded with memories of their night together. He watched the barn entrance unsure of who he wanted to walk through the door. Anyone besides Kakashi would make his predicament awkward, but who knew where this would go if Kakashi appeared.

When the wild grey hair appeared in the doorway, Iruka sighed with relief. At least he could be himself with Kakashi.

Kakashi ran over to him, concern written all over his face, “Iruka? You’re flushed, is everything alright?”

Cursing to himself, Iruka knew he had to find a way out of this situation. He wanted it to be Kakashi, but he had to keep the distance between them for both their sakes.

Kakashi’s hands started to roam around Iruka’s face. Iruka could feel his face heating up against the soft hands. His pulse was rising and his chest constricted as he thought about all the things he wanted to do with Kakashi.

When the pounding grew louder, and it was all Iruka could hear he gave into his desires. Iruka closed the distance between them, kissing Kakashi with everything he had. The kiss was needy as Iruka begged to be kissed back. He explored Kakashi’s lips with his tongue before delving deeper into Kakashi’s mouth. When their tongues met they danced together in the wet cavern.

Kakashi slowly pulled away ending their kiss, leaving Iruka to steady his breathing. Iruka could feel his knees complaining at him, and he gave in letting himself drop to the ground. Kakashi followed him trying to search for understanding.

“Iruka?” he questioned, but Iruka had no answers for him.

Iruka leaned forward resting his forehead on Kakashi’s shoulder, and arms wrapped around him.

Kakashi’s hand came up to his head and slowly pulled them apart. “What do you want Iruka?” He looked as confused as Iruka felt. Conflicted between desires and the protests in his head.

Iruka leaned in, knowing he was too far gone to step back now. “More,” he whispered into Kakashi’s ear.

They pulled apart and looked at each other before Iruka nodded and kissed Kakashi again. He pulled apart for a moment to straddle Kakashi’s lap, letting their bodies meet. Iruka let out a moan when he felt Kakashi’s cock rub against his equally hard member.

The rutted against each other as their heavy breathing started to fill up the barn. With one good thrust Iruka stopped, giving Kakashi a chaste kiss before pushing himself off the ground. He wasn’t very steady, but he crooked a finger to get Kakashi to follow suit. When Kakashi was up and against his side, Iruka gave him another kiss and pushed him into an empty stall.

There was hay littering the ground, but at least it wasn’t quite as exposed as the center of the barn.

Iruka pushed Kakashi against the far wall, and began to pepper him with kisses. Kakashi’s hands slid down Iruka, pushing his pants down. Iruka hissed at the friction as his erection was trapped against them. When his erection was freed he felt Kakashi’s hand slowly rub it, as if it needed any more attention. Kakashi pushed down his own pants and pulled Iruka towards him so that their hardened members met between them. A large hand encircled them both and started to slide up and down against their paired erections.

Iruka stopped his kisses and leaned his head against Kakashi’s shoulder, his breathing shallowed as he tiptoed closer to the edge. Then the hand was gone. Iruka let out a shaky breath, whining at the lack of completion.

“The next step will be far more pleasurable, I promise.” The whisper sent a shiver down Iruka’s spine.

Kakashi moved away from the wall, guiding Iruka to lean up against it. Iruka tried to look back at what Kakashi was doing, but couldn’t see anything. A finger dragged its way down his spine, until it reached his behind. Iruka felt as his cheeks were spread apart and a wet digit started to probe at his entrance.

Iruka had nothing to hold onto as the finger entered him, trying to stretch and slick his hole. It continued to work around until there was enough slack to add a second finger. Iruka felt his breath hitch and his legs start to give way and the two fingers stretched him open. Kakashi pulled out his fingers, helping Iruka lower himself to the ground. Iruka locked eyes with Kakashi, begging for something more.

Kakashi leaned over capturing Iruka’s lips and went back to stretching Iruka’s entrance. When their kiss broke for air, Iruka could feel a third finger working its way around. With one well placed motion, Iruka cried out. He stilled Kakashi’s hand, giving himself a moment to breathe,

Iruka pushed Kakashi to the ground, and slid away from the prince. Looking up and down the body in front of him, Iruka couldn’t help thinking the pale skin was far too pristine for the dirty deed they were about to do. Continuing down Kakashi’s body Iruka focused on his prize. He took the erect member into his mouth. Bobbing up and down on the heated cock, Iruka slid his tongue along the underside of the throbbing flesh.

“Ahh,” Kakashi cried out. It was enough for Iruka to continue. He slicked up Kakashi’s cock once more before letting it out of his mouth.

Iruka straddled Kakashi’s hips and lowered himself onto the waiting erection. It was slow going as Iruka realized more stretching might have been needed, but he wasn’t ready to stop. Iruka knew he’d almost taken in the whole member when he felt a buck from Kakashi below him to finish the job.

Pausing to get used to the size, Iruka leaned over to capture Kakashi’s lips. The kiss became needed as Kakashi’s patience began to waver. Hands gripped Iruka’s hips and Kakashi grinded against him to get deeper. Iruka rested his hands against the pale chest, watching the mix of their skin.

“Patience…” was all Iruka said to the waiting Kakashi.

Within a moment Iruka lifted himself up and slammed back down onto Kakashi. Iruka listened to the groan of pleasure from the man below him before continuing to move. He started slow, and then began to pick up the pace until he could barely keep himself steady.

A hand reached between them to stroke Iruka’s eager cock. His movement became erratic with each stroke. Iruka felt himself climbing towards the edge again, remember Kakashi’s promise that it would get better.

He felt Kakashi meeting his every movement and with one final stroke Iruka fell over the edge.

Iruka shivered his release, tightening around the erection still inside of him. Kakashi continued to thrust upward into him, until he too reached his climax.

Falling down to rest on Kakashi’s chest, Iruka took in deep breaths to steady himself. He loved feeling as their breathing synced up, as if they belonged together…maybe it wasn’t too bad to give in to his feelings.

Kakashi wrapped his arms around Iruka, pulling him close. Iruka looked up to watch the serene look on Kakashi’s face as they laid there together.

Everything was perfect for a moment.  
But moments never last.

They heard a thunderous sound as something came into the stable. The both pulled on their clothes and looked out of the stall. A half dozen guards had all marched into the stable, some with swords pulled and the head guard walked over towards them.

“We are here for Iruka Umino.” The same man who had been harassing Iruka stood there staring down Kakashi.

Kakashi looked like he was about to shove the man away. “Get out,” he said in a chillingly calm tone as he made sure to stand between the guard and Iruka.

“No,” the man growled back, “Iruka will come with us.”

Iruka watched Kakashi straighten his back bristling at the man’s impudence.

“What need do you have of him?”

“He is being accused of treason.”

“Treason? For what?”

“For beguiling the prince.”

“As the prince in question, I say he did nothing of the sort.”

“I witnessed it with my own eyes. He forced himself upon you and there will be no further conversations about this.” Iruka’s face flushed in embarrassment. How could this man say he’d watched Iruka force himself on Kakashi and yet not try to stop them immediately.

The man signaled a couple of guards over to them, but Iruka was surprised when they went for the prince first. They held Kakashi back as the head guard grabbed onto Iruka and pulled him out from the stall. Two more guards came over to hold his shoulders while the guard put a pair of iron shackles on his wrists.

Iruka could hear the horses getting upset as he was dragged out of the stable towards an unknown fate.

The guards walked him through the castle until they came to a block of cells, where he was shoved in one and they locked him in.

“We will be back for your sentencing in the morning,” the guard told him. The man looked far too pleased that he was finally seeing Iruka locked up.

Without a word in response Iruka watched the guard leave. He found a corner to crawl into and curled himself up. Iruka wanted to sleep and get through this as quickly as possible.

 

* * *

 

Awoken by a bucket of cold water wasn’t what Iruka expected. He shot up coughing from the sudden attack.

“Get up!” the guard yelled at him, banging against the bars with the bucket.

Iruka wiped his face of the lingering water and took a few breaths to steady himself. It was far too tempting to curl back to sleep and ignore the guard. Unfortunately Iruka had dealt with him enough to know that water would look kind to his next options.

Getting up from his spot, Iruka walked to the cell door and waited for the guard to open it. The man grabbed onto his arm and led him out of the dungeon.

“I find you disgusting,” he hissed at Iruka as they walked, “How could you touch the prince in such a way.”

“Me?” Iruka asked. He wasn’t willing to listen to the guard’s complaints without saying what he felt as well, “I find it disgusting that you would simply watch.” Iruka paused before adding what he hated the most, “If you found what I did disgusting, you should have stopped us. I think you wanted to watch.”

The guard stopped them, grabbed Iruka by his ponytail, and put a knife to his throat.

“Speak out again, and I will not hesitate to finish what I should have last time.”

Iruka growled, but held his tongue. He wasn’t ready to test the guard’s resolve in this matter.

When they walked into the courtyard Iruka stilled. He saw the gallows standing there before him and wondered if maybe he would have preferred the knife.

The guard pushed him forward, and up the stairs to where the rope hung. When Iruka looked around he saw a few wandering guards, but no presence of anyone official.

“You won’t find him waiting for you this time,” the guard hissed in his ear, “He isn’t here to save you.”

Iruka was shoved towards the hangman, who put him on top of a stool. The noose was slipped over his head and tightened until he could barely breathe.

“For crimes against this kingdom, for attempting to sway the crown prince, I sentence you, Iruka Umino, to death. Within the responsibilities as head of the royal guard, I have full right to order your immediate hanging.”

Iruka almost choked as he swallowed with the realization that he was going to die.

He almost swore he saw a flash of grey hair, but before Iruka could look again the stool was kicked out from below him.

As the rope started to cut into his breathing Iruka couldn’t help but think. What could he have done differently? Would he have tried harder to pushed Kakashi away?

No, he couldn’t imagine that. Iruka knew he cared for the prince, he just wished he’d been able to show Kakashi that.

His eyelids were starting to grow heavy and his vision narrowed. Each attempt at a breath became harder and Iruka wasn’t even sure if he was still trying to breathe.

Abruptly Iruka’s knees collided with the floor and the noose around his neck grew slack. He choked on the air as he tried to gulp down enough to make up for the lost air his lungs craved. With his chained hands Iruka pulled at the rope around his neck until he was able to loosen it enough to take off. He noticed the end was frayed as was what hung above him on the gallows.

Iruka looked around until he realized Kakashi was fighting off a few guards around him. He watched his savior knock a few guards off the platform before coming over to him.

“Are you alright?” Kakashi asked, a hand sliding across the tender flesh at Iruka’s throat.

“Yes…” Iruka replied still in a bit of a daze. He remembered his thoughts when he thought he was about to die. Stupid hopeful thoughts that he knew would never happen now that he was breathing again. The chance to be with the prince was a childish love story that he could never have. Iruka was going to have to choose a new ending.

The guards that Kakashi had knocked off the platform were starting to recover and Iruka knew they had to move.

“Iruka,” Kakashi called his attention. “Run home. You will be safe there until I can come for you.”

Iruka gulped, knowing this was his opportunity. He pulled Kakashi into a kiss, and then nodded and ran away as fast as he could.

He hated himself for lying to Kakashi, but he knew it was the only way. Instead of running to his home, he made his way to the stables.

There wasn’t much he could do with the cuffs still on his wrist, so Iruka started trying to find a way to solve it. Looking over the shackles he saw two small holes that he hoped would allow him to take them off. He shoved a pin in each hole and jostled them around, but nothing happened. As he tried to pull them out he realized that rotating the pins released the lock. He transferred the pins to the other wrist and dropped the cuffs on the ground.

Now that his hands were free Iruka stilled. He didn’t know what he would need to get away.

He had nothing important enough that couldn’t be replaced by money.

Money, however, he had a little. He scrounged around his tack room, where there was a small box with a small pouch of coins. Traveling nobles were always telling their servants to pass him a coin or two when he took care of their horses. He’d never had a need of them since he was given anything he needed as part of his job.

Looking around the stables Iruka had never imagined leaving.

He grabbed a paper from the inventory list and the quill to write a note. Iruka shoved it into one of Ghost’s saddle bags, sure that Kakashi would eventually find the apology that he couldn’t wait.

Iruka saddled up Kyuubi and rode off towards the woods. Knowing the guards around here, they wouldn’t know to look off the path for him and it would give him a head start for any distance they would try to follow; He needed to get away as fast as he could.

Iruka had to stop himself from looking back or he was sure to turn around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry....  
> I'm so sorry for leaving it like this, but it what was always in my head.  
> Spoilers... There is a part 2 in progress, slow moving, but in progress.

**Author's Note:**

> According to Evernote, I've been working on this for almost 3 years (Feb 2015). 
> 
> Inspired somewhere between Princess Bride and Once Upon a Time, I think? Basically I just wanted to write about Iruka taking care of horses because he seems like he would.


End file.
